


#1 - Laugh

by KawaiiInTheStreets



Series: Muse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiInTheStreets/pseuds/KawaiiInTheStreets
Summary: "Somehow my whole being felt absolutely tender in a way that should've made me feel vulnerable, but instead made me feel so safe and at home."Right there, with you in a state of utter happiness, everything felt like it clicked into place."





	#1 - Laugh

I love it when you laugh, but I don't think I fully realized it until that day.

I've heard you laugh before, of course. A giggle here and there, a short surprised bark of laughter at something sudden, a snort and the slight roll of your eyes when I inevitably do something stupid. It's not condescending, though, but more of an amused and fond thing, and whenever you do it something warm in me blooms. 

There was one day, though. In the park. We're sitting on a bench, talking about something or other (near-death experiences) when I say something and your eyes widen and suddenly you're doubling over in laughter, roaring, genuine laughter. Rocking back and forth, your laughter would thin out into wheezing, before it would abruptly start again, and there was nothing I could do to stop myself from joining in. 

I remember glancing up when I managed to contain my laughter, and right then being frozen because  
of the sheer beauty of the scene.

You're gorgeous in your own right, but the way your face lights up with joy takes it to another level. Sunlight glanced off of your hair in a shimmery glow that surrounded your face, eyes absolutely glittering and your face scrunched up in a way that makes my heart fall apart in a way that feels sugar-sweet. Somehow my whole being felt absolutely tender in a way that should've made me feel vulnerable, but instead made me feel so safe and at home.

Right there, with you in a state of utter happiness, everything felt like it clicked into place.


End file.
